Hector's Story
A strange, chilled wind passed through Hector, chilling him to the bone. It was strange because they were so close now to Avaros, the massive volcano, and with the exception of this one wind the air was humid and still. Once the chill was past Hector once again found himself wishing that he had dressed lighter for fighting in these temperatures that had to be well over 100 degrees. The dark leather, the black-silk cloak, the heavy boots, the gloves, the various pouches strapped to him that carried all his supplies, all of felt heavier in this heat. He was already dripping with sweat and the fighting hadn't even begun yet. He could feel his dark hair begin to mat and stick to the sides of his face. “Won't be long till their scouts spot us,” Heller said. “Be ready. This is going to get violent.” Hector wondered how their unofficial 'leader' remained so stoic in this heat. Heller was in thick armor from head to toe, carried a heavy sword and a massive shield, had a crossbow slung over one shoulder, and a pack that contained more than a hundred pounds worth of equipment. Yet Hector couldn't spot a single drop of sweat, or any indication that this heat was affecting him at all. “It'll be the same story as always,” Marry said, a good-humored smile across his lips. “They charge at us, with all the power of their religious fervor behind them, and we show them the flaw in this line of thinking in the most violent way possible.” Marry tipped his large, circular hat up from his face far enough so as to reveal his blue eyes, as to give Heller a wink. He then tipped his hat back down, covering all his face in shadow besides the small beard stubble on his chin and the strands of long, blond hair that flowed from the back of the hat down to his dark blue robes. “For someone who was once in training to be a Dragon Speaker, a preacher of these religions, it's an awfully unsympathetic way of thinking about it,” Hector said. “On the contrary,” Marry replied, “I feel sympathy for the fact that they feel the way they do. However, I also know that, even if we somehow managed to sit these men down and have a civilized discussion with them, nothing we could say would be able to shake their faith. After all, the reason we are here is not at of hatred for their religion, but because we know the destructiveness of being a part of it. Once we remove the source of their worship, show that it is truly no god, it will be far easier to convince others without the need for such violence.” “Don't be overconfident about our chances for success,” Heller said, “We all know this is a long shot.” “I don't see why,” Marry replied, “We've killed dragons before.” “Never one with enough power to claim itself as a god,” Hector said, “Vesta is no easy target.” Marry just shook his head and chuckled. “Alright, I get it,” Marry said, “We're all going to die a horrible, painful death. Is that what you want to hear?” Heller sighed and motioned the party forward. He learned a long time ago that it was pointless to argue with Marry. He was a sarcastic ass right down to his core. But was also the reason they stood any chance to succeed here at all so there was little choice but to just deal with it. They continued up the path upwards that would lead them into the large caverns in the side of Avaros. They kept a sharp eye out of scouting patrols; they knew it wouldn't be too much longer before they ran into one. But that was the all part of the plan. “Up the path, in the distance,” Sarah called out, pointing. No one else could have possibly spotted what Sarah had if she hadn't pointed it out; her eyes were sharper than the rest of theirs combined. In the distance, a group of half-orcs were coming this way, moving at a quickened pace. It was a large group of them, at least an entire squads worth. It was no scouting party, they were prepared for a fight, though they were still some distance off. “It seems our presence has already been noticed,” Marry said, “And our welcoming party is on its way to greet us with open arms.” “Hard to slip anything by a 'god,' I suppose,” Hector said. Heller gave his wife a slight nod, signaling that it was time for her to act. Sarah took a deep breath to prepare herself for what she was about to do. She was a beautiful woman: tall, blond, slender, with a face that garnered her attention wherever she went. She was a physical embodiment of innocence and fragility, and just one look it was clear was Heller was so hesitant to take her along on this mission. There was a very real chance that they would die, and Heller couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to her. But they all knew under that innocent face was a ruthless, almost frightening fighter, one that none of them would want to be pitted against. After preparing herself, she walked off the side of the path. She landed on a narrow ledge on the side of the path. It was hardly even a foot across, for someone of less balance it would have suicide to walk across. For Sarah, it was plenty of space. She ran across, one foot in front of another, as quickly as she could move on flat ground. In little time, she had cleared the distance between her and the half-orcs. Up above, the half-orcs had spotted the party and drawn their weapons. Marry gave them a friendly wave, inviting them over. When Sarah heard the passing of the orc's boots above her she made her move. Sarah earned herself the nickname of “The Rose,” because of her beauty, but for those who had faced her in battle, she had another nickname: “Blood Rose,” and it was well earned. She moved in absolute silence and killed just as quietly. She could sneak in, out, and around the enemy, slowly picking off their numbers without notice. To the enemy, it was if they were being hunted by a specter, a ghost, and entire squads had been wiped out without ever laying an eye on her. At the end, all that was left was her, standing in the wake of her enemy's blood. She was living up to her name now. She jumped onto the path in absolute silence behind the half-orcs and drew her dagger from it's holster beneath her dress. Within moments, she was slicing throats, and all the enemy saw of her was a stream of blood left in the wake of her daggers. They turned all about, trying to find the source of their demise, but she was always one step ahead, expertly dodging their gaze. Every corner, every shadow, every falling body gave her a moment's concealment. Soon they learned turning their back on the rest of the party was a mistake and what remained of them was quickly picked off by Heller's crossbow. Sarah leaped back off the edge of the path to the ledge. She would continue moving in silence outside the view of people on the normal paths and wouldn't regroup with the party until later. Heller wished they could fight side-by-side but knew they all their own strengths that needed to be played if they were to be successful. He motioned the rest of the part forward. “Think that left an impression?” Marry asked. “Only one way to find out,” Heller said. Up the path some ways, where it split many ways, one heading up the mountain and the rest heading down to the various villages at the mountain's base, Marry got his answer. Vesta's army was out in in force, blocking every possible path. They were up against hundreds, if not thousands, of humans, orcs, and dwarves. “That's quite a showing,” Hector said, drawing his longsword from his side, “How many of them do you think we have to kill?” “You know the plan,” Heller said, “Keep killing them until the Dragon Speaker himself is forced to make an appearance. Keep to the narrowest points in the paths so they can't overwhelm you with their numbers. I'll hit them on the left, Hector go right. Marry, support us from the back.” Heller drew his sword as well and he and Hector charged forward. They must have seemed a strange, pathetic sight to Vesta's hordes, two lone swordsman charging against their numbers. Most of them couldn't even figure out why such numbers were necessary. An order was shouted and several volleys of arrows were launched at them. The two of them didn't even pause; they trusted fully in Marry's protection. Their trust was well placed. The arrows never even came close to them. They were reflected in the air above them; some even were returned to their senders. Amid the confusion caused by this Hector and Heller reached the front lines. Before their enemies even had a chance to raise their weapons Hector had already cut his blade skillfully through a half-dozen of them. His strikes were fluid and rapid; there was no chance for his enemies to raise a defense against them. Close on his left Heller crashed against the enemies like a battering ram smashing against a wall. His shield in front of him, he broke through their lines and sent sent them tumbling in all directions. All around him were faces of pain and confusion as the tightly clustered enemies were pushed over one another; several of them were pushed right off the path and sent tumbling to their doom. Between the two of them, the front line became utter chaos and any hope of an organized counterattack had been lost. Hector continued to slice through the front lines without pause. He was nimble on his feet and all attempts to attack back were quickly blocked or countered. He ducked under one blow, sidestepped another, blocked yet another and slit the throat of the soldier who had tried to hit him all in one fluid movement. As Heller had advised, he made sure to keep himself on the narrowest part of the paths he could find. Here it was impossible to overwhelm him with numbers; there were no more than five or six at time within striking range, and that was from both sides. Many enemies fell off the path after being struck, and he was more than happy to help others follow them off with a solid, off-balancing kick. Others fell dead or wounded on the path and soon he was building quite a collection of bodies on either side of him. On Heller's side, enemies uselessly threw themselves against his shield. He wasn't as quick as Hector, but he didn't need to be. He had all the pure muscle power needed. One slice from his mighty sword could cleave its way through a line of enemies. One powerful bash with his shield sent a group of them right off path to their death. With a powerful burst of energy, shield forwards, his pushed his way right over the enemies, trampling over a number of them like an enraged bull. Under the massive weight of him in his full armor being trampled was enough to crush the average man's rib's and crack his skull. He pushed himself far into their lines and they were completely powerless to stop him. Another group came around a side path and spotted Marry. Marry was waving his arms in the area, casting spells to keep Hector and Heller to keep them safe from the occasional blade that might chance to get to close. This group charged at him, positive that these swordsman were only doing so well do to this magical influence. Marry just smiled and passed his hand through the air in their direction. A second later the group found themselves relocated, hovering several feet from the edge of the path. Their faces changed from surprise to fear and then anguish as the plummeted to their death below. Things in the back-lines were not going any better for Vesta's troops. Soldiers dropped dead, throats slit, with no warning. An entire squad of archers fell to this fate, followed by a group of sorcerers who had just arrived to try and provide support in the battle. Clerics who tried to provide magical help to bring their fallen soldiers back into the fight met a similar fate. One sharp-eyed lieutenant finally spotted the cause: a young, attractive woman moving swiftly through their forces without notice, and heading right for him! “Fools, she's over the-” was all he managed to get out before the blade met his own throat and his lifeless body went tumbling over the side of the ledge. A thunderous, powerful roar signaled the arrival of a dragon to the battlefield. Both sides of the fight stopped were they stood and looked up at the powerful beast that cast a shadow over the entire battlefield. “Damn it, we came here to fight Vesta, not one of its pawns,” Hector shouted. Hector jumped out of the way as the dragon swooped down to grab. He remained in a kneeling position, sword ready, if it came down again. This time it swooped down low, letting out a powerful blast of fire from its mouth that engulfed the battlefield, completely uncaring that their own soldiers were in the line of fire. Hector retreated within his cloak, which was fireproof. Heller held up his powerful shield and reflected as much of the fire as he could. The dragon flew back up into the sky and circled the battlefield. “I'll take care of this one,” Heller said. He pulled out his crossbow and a special bolt that was tied to a long rope. Making sure he had a good grip on the other end of the rope, he fired it up at the dragon. The special bolt glowed with magical energy after it was fired and dug itself into the dragon, piercing its scales. A moment later Heller was pulled from the ground, being whipped through the air by dragon's flight. He brought his arms in close to try and get some control of himself. “Crazy bastard,” Hector said with a laugh, “Looks like fun, though.” At that moment Hector noticed a powerful figure with Vesta's colonel insignia. He was a massive orc wielding an axe that was twice Hector's size. He marched right over the bodies of his fallen comrades and straight for Hector. Hector brought his sword up to defend against a downward swing from the orc. The blow was so powerful that Hector lost the grip on his weapon and it went flying behind him. He barely had time to get out of the way as another swing of the axe came at him. Hector was now disarmed against a powerful force. He bounced lightly on his feet, trying to make himself as mobile as possible. Whatever came at him, he would have to rely on how quick on his feet he was. The next swing he sidestepped. He ducked, allowing another swing to go over him. From this position he leaped backwards, landing on his hands and pushing himself into another backwards spin. He landed close to his sword and tried to grab it but the orc kicked it backwards. Now the orc stood between Hector and his weapon. Thinking quickly, Hector through himself flat on the ground as another swing went overhead. As he dove he reached for a sword from one of the many fallen enemies around him. He swung quickly at the orc's legs, causing him to scream out in pain and drop to one knee. This moment of vulnerability allowed Hector the opportunity to thrust upwards and bury his sword deep in the orc's stomach. The orc body let out a violent spasm and then went limp. Hector tossed it aside and quickly jumped on his own weapon just in time to defend himself against the next wave of enemies. Up above him, Heller had managed to climb up his rope and onto the back of the dragon. The dragon spun, shook, and a whipped with its tail, but couldn't do anything to shake Heller from his back. Even a precarious nosedive to incredible speeds did nothing to break Heller's iron grip. Heller slowly positioned himself close to the dragon's neck and drew his sword. Maintaining his balance only with his legs, he took his sword in both hands and jabbed it into the dragon's neck. It let out a roar of pain as blood came pouring out in sheets. Heller removed his sword and got to his feet. He grabbed the dragon's head and drove his sword through its eye. The life started to fade from the dragon's body and it began to drop from the sky. He ran down the length of its body and jumped. The dragon plummeted into the path, sending a large number of the troops into panic as parts of the path collapsed under its weight. Jamming his sword into the side of mountain Heller managed to slow and eventually stop his own precarious decent. The shaking of the mountain was enough to finally accomplish what they wanted. Vesta's Dragon Speaker, Rurek, cursed loudly as he gathered up all the force Avaros had to offer. “Come on, you useless bastards,” he shouted, “We're going to take care of this ourselves. We won't allow them to defile the Holy Lair like this!” “Perhaps you are being slightly rash,” a kobold sorceror near him suggested, “Consider that-” “Consider you being tossed into the lava of Avaros if you don't get your little kobold ass out there, too,” Rurek shouted. The kobold sighed, then followed Rurek and his men down out of the caverns and down the mountain path. In his mind, Marry watched the scene unfold and followed Rurek and his men's movements down the mountain. “It's time,” he spoke into his allies' heads. “Then what are you waiting for,” Heller replied as he clung to the side of the mountain, “Do it.” Moments later he, Hector, Sarah, and Marry were all transported into the mouth of the cavern. Heller quickly dumped the contents of his pack over the ground. The group quickly set to work setting the small, round containers all about the mouth of the cave. Below, Rurek was furious to learn that the invaders had suddenly vanished. He cursed furiously at the kobold to use his magic to find where they had went. “Patience, this magic takes some time, I will have an answer for you soon,” the kobold said, though truly he already knew the answer; he had seen it coming before they had even left the caverns. “I see them now. They have gone into the caverns.” “What!?” Rurek thundered, “Every unit, return immediately! Back to the cavern!” But it was too late. Moments later an explosion came from inside the cavern, causing the mouth of the cavern to collapse into a pile of rock and rubble. Inside, the party was admiring their handiwork. They had not been too sure how effective those powder charges they had acquired from that gnome inventor was and were pleased to see it delivered all that was promised and more. “It will take them hours to dig through this,” Heller said. “Looks like our plan worked.” Hector nodded in agreement. They had succeeded in luring out all the cavern's defenses and then sealing themselves inside. Now they were alone in the cavern with only their target: Vesta. “I don't like this,” Marry said, suddenly serious. “I can't see the world outside. My magical senses are being blocked somehow by these walls. If we get in trouble, I don't think I can transport us out of it.” “Then we'd better not lose,” Hector said. They walked in silence through the long, winding cavern that led them deeper into the volcano. The heat became unbearable. Finally they could see up ahead the chamber they were looking for, where they knew Vesta slept not far above the volcano's magma. “I'll scout ahead, try to get a good look at the room so we can better plan our assault,” Sarah said. “Be careful,” Heller said, resting a strong hand on her shoulder. She hesitated for a moment, and then, using everything she knew about stealth and silence, made her way towards the chamber. To her surprise, she didn't make it far before the massive face of the dragon Vesta loomed before her. Her head took up the entire entrance to the chamber, an entrance built to accommodate the likes of ogres and trolls. “You think you can sneak up on a god?” the dragon spoke in an ear-shatteringly loud voice using the draconic language. “Foolish mortal.” Sarah was frozen in her steps as the massive eyes of Vesta, each at least as large as she was, gazed directly at her. She could feel the dragon's hot breath on her like she was in steam bath. Heller ran up and positioned himself between her and the dragon. “Another mortal,” Vesta spoke, “I will admit, I am impressed you made it this far. You have made my entire legion of followers look the fool. Perhaps it is time I chose a new Dragon Speaker. What do you say?” Heller didn't respond. He just stood there, stoically facing off against the dragon, his sword and shield at ready. “I've already been down that road,” Marry chimed in from the back, “I learned that the retirement plan is crap.” Vesta's gaze shifted to Marry. This diversion was the opportunity Heller wanted. He charged at the massive dragon and thrust his sword with all the might he could muster. To his dismay, the sword merely bounced harmlessly off the dragon's scales. “Weak-blooded fool!” Vesta shouted. She opened her her gaping jaw and in a split second the entire cavern was concealed in flames. Heller held his shield in front of him and deflected what fire he could, but he could feel himself being pushed back just from the pure force of the dragon's breath. His shield, which had been magically enhanced to withstand fire, couldn't withstand this and began to melt. Nevertheless, he would not let up, Sarah was right behind him and if he let his shield down for a moment both of them would be burned to ashes. A few feet behind them Hector retreated into his cloak. Even with the cloak's fireproofing Hector could feel the intense heat. It felt like he was being boiled alive. He could feel his hair catch on fire but was unable to move a single muscle to do anything about it. Suddenly the heat was out. He turned around and saw Marry, who was pushing back against the dragon's fire with great magical force. A barrier of wind was extending from him that now pushed past Hector and put out the flames surrounding Heller and Sarah. With a final burst of power, Marry pushed all the remaining flames back into the dragon's face. “Insolent fool!” the dragon roared and withdrew its head back into the chamber. In an instant Hector was up, sword in hand, charging in after it. “Hey, hang on a second!” Heller shouted after him, but it was too late. “Damn it, that kid needs to learn to think before he acts. Come on, we have to go after him.” He dropped his shield, which was now too warped to be wielded effectively, and charged in after Hector, with Sarah and Marry close behind. They were now in a huge chamber not far above the volcano's magma pit. Here the full massive figure of Vesta loomed in front of them. It was larger than any building they had ever seen and its wingspan, now extended, nearly filled the chamber. It was a terrifying sight to behold, even for these seasoned warriors. Hector didn't slow down for a second. Using his acrobat-like agility, he dodged and weaved pasted the dragon's attacks: a claw went by him, ducking under a swing from the dragons mighty tail, another claw smashing into the ground inches from him. He ran around the side of the dragon and jumped, catching one of the dragon's scales and flipped himself upward, jumping from scale to scale until he was on the dragon's back. He ran along the dragon's back until he reached the dragon's neck, where experience told him that the dragon would be most vulnerable. He leaped into the air and thrust his sword beneath him. The sword struck the dragon's neck hard, but couldn't pierce it. The force of the impact caused his sword's blade to shatter into many parts. He was momentarily stunned by this, which gave Vesta all the time she needed to strike. Her powerful tail smacked Hector right off her body. The concussive force knocked the wind out of him and sent him flying up into the air. Hector was helpless, soaring at the edge of consciousness and through the air. Vesta opened its jaw and prepared to crush Hector between its powerful fangs. Just as Hector was about to fall into its mouth Vesta's head was forced to the ground suddenly. Marry was summoning forth several tons worth of telekinetic force and centering it right over Vesta's head. Vesta let out an enraged roar as it struggled against this weight. The ground shook as it smashed its claws into the ground. Marry struggled to match his magic with the dragon's might. Hector was now falling helplessly to the ground. Sarah jumped through into the fray and caught him, and both of them went tumbling just out of the way as the dragon's tail whipped wildly by them. “You alright?” Sarah asked. “I think most of my ribs are still in place,” Hector coughed out. Heller charged at the dragon head-on, trying to take advantage of its temporary weakness. He rose his sword and was prepared to thrust it right into one of its eyes, one of its points that must still be vulnerable. He was inches away when he felt his body stop. It absolutely refused to move. It was as some force had separated his mind from his body. He just stood there, his sword merely inches from the dragon's eye, unable to move at all. The dragon shifted its head and opened jaw. “HELLER!” Sarah shouted as she saw this scene unfold, grabbing her dagger and rushing forward. There was no time. Heller still couldn't move. Soon he was engulfed in flames, every part of his body catching fire and in the most intense pain imaginable. A split second too late Sarah pushed him out of the path of the flames. She kneeled over her husband, whose face was burned, his armor charred in some places and melted all the way through in others, frozen at the thought that these were wounds he could not possibly survive. The dragon slowly picked her head off the ground. Marry summoned forth all the force he could but his magic wasn't strong enough to stop it. “Enough of this!” she shouted. She reached out a powerful claw and snatched Marry out by the head, its powerful claws wrapping around his face. Marry tried to focus on another spot in the room, somewhere he could transport himself that would be out of danger. The dragon shook him wildly, making him flail through the air and sending a pain spiral from his neck down his body. He couldn't concentrate, he couldn't summon forth any of his magics. He was certain he was about to die. Sarah turned around and saw what was happening. She grabbed her husband's sword and charged in a rage, hoping to finish where her Heller left off. She didn't get far before she struck with Vesta's other claw. She was sent flying off her feet and hit the wall of the chamber hard. Heller's sword landed several feet away from her. Marry was still in the dragon's clutches. As he struggled, the top of his head became covered in long scratches. The dragon increased the force of its grip and he could his feel skull start to crack. The dragon's claws pressed up against his eyes and soon he blind. Hector saw his friend's peril. He was bleeding from the top of his skull and from his eyes. Soon his head would burst like a balloon if something wasn't done. He picked himself up despite the pain in his chest. His own sword was shattered, but he saw that Heller's sword had landed not too far from him. He grabbed it and charged at the the dragon with all the power he had left. He leaped up and, with all his might, sliced the sword at the claws that held Marry. It was a heavy impact, and then a warm sensation as the dragon's blood poured out over him. He had managed to cut straight through one of the dragon's claws, severing it. Vesta let out a roar of pain and released Marry. Hector landed hard and caught Marry before he hit the ground. The severed claw landed near the two of them, as did a sheet of Vesta's blood. In her rage, she came down on Hector with her other set of claws. Hector held out Heller's sword and managed to block it. Vesta keep pushing down, trying to crush the little man and his sword. Hector remained strong, bracing the back of the blade with his other hand. It was a remarkable strain, he felt like he was pulling every muscle in his body at once, but if he let up he would crushed to death. Sarah was slowly coming back to consciousness. In the corner of her blurred vision, she saw her mortally wounded husband crawling along the floor, dragging his pack behind him. He poured out the last of the powder charges against the wall of the chamber. “Heller...” was all Sarah was able to muster. “Get them out of here, Marry,” were Heller's last words. There was a blast as Heller detonated the charges. Vesta looked over to see what had been done. A whole had been blown in the chamber wall that had collapsed a portion of the ceiling. Sunlight shone in from the day above. Marry was suddenly aware that he could see the magical flow from outside the volcano once again. He was blind in his eyes but could still use his magic senses just fine. He looked for his friends; he could only feel the presence of three of them now, Heller was lost to him. He had no choice but to assume he was dead. In his fading moments of consciousness he concentrated on a place, any place so long as it was far from here, and transported them away. Hector was became slowly aware of what had happened. It had all been so fast, it was hard to make sense of it. They were in a field somewhere, where he couldn't be sure. Heller was dead, his sword now in Hector's hands. Nearby him Sarah was picking herself off the ground and he also saw the claw he had severed, which must have gotten caught in the spell. But where was Marry? A few yards away he found him, bleeding profusely from the head. His skull had been split open and he was bleeding from the eyes. Hector panicked and wrapped his cloak around Marry's head to try and staunch the bleeding. “Hey, Sarah, Marry's in a bad way here,” he called out, “Help me.” Sarah wasn't paying attention to him. She was starting at a small group of flowers in field. “Sarah, are you listening?!” he called out, “Help me! He could die!” “Heller was the first one to call me “his rose,” you know?” she said, “It's where the nickname came from.” She was still holding her daggers, and blood dripped from them onto some of the roses. “How about that,” she mused, “A literal Blood Rose.” “Sarah, damnit!” Hector yelled. He caught her eye and realized she was lost to him. She looked dazed and passive, like she was there and yet she wasn't. It was a look he was all to familiar with, just like his mother had after his father had been killed in the war. Hector picked Marry up. He needed to get him to help. He tried to grab Sarah by the shoulder and make her come but she struggled and screamed. She didn't look physically injured enough that her life was in immediate danger, but Marry's was, so he made the tough decision to leave her behind for now. By some good fortune, he was a village not too far away. A peaceful village in the neutral lands, he was also fortunate enough to come when there was a man of the divines traveling through. Using all the knowledge of medicine and magic at his disposal they managed to save Marry's life. However, he would never be the same. Gone was his golden hair, replaced by a permanently disfigured skull. His face was permanently scarred horribly with the dragon's scratches. And his blue eyes were now milky white and incapable of sight. Hector waited outside the small house that Marry was recovering in. He clutched Heller's sword, trying to steady himself from the shakes that threatened to take over his body. Anger, fear, and grief threatened to overwhelm him. He had no idea what he should do next. Was all lost? “I'd be careful showing that thing off,” the doctor said as he left the house. Hector looked at him, confused. The doctor pointed to Vesta's claw. Hector had grabbed it when he had gone back for Sarah, though she was long gone. Now it was at his feet, a memento of his failed mission. “Some people will take great offense,” the doctor said, “if you go around claiming you wounded a god. And if you go around waving that thing as your proof, well, you might find yourself on the run from some very nasty people.” With that the doctor was gone, but he had left a permanent impression on Hector. Hector realized what he had was proof, beyond a doubt, that the dragons are not gods. They were mortal, they could be wounded, they could be killed. They bled like any other being. As long as he could use it, the mission was not a complete failure. Heller's sacrifice was not in vain. This would be there weapon as they pressed forward. Heller Scioni. His name, in an old, lost language, meant “lord of the snakes,” proof of his family's noble heritage to a long disbanded group of knights. Heller often spoke of them with some pride, the stories of the old order were long passed down through his family. Its symbol emblazoned the handle of his sword. It would be the symbol Hector would use going forward, an honor to his fallen friend. He got up and prepared to leave the village. “Are you just going to leave your friend here?” one of the villagers asked. “Of all people,” Hector said, “He'll be able to find me, when he's ready.” There was much to do and not much time to do it. Hector would spread the word: the dragons were mortal, Vesta's wound was proof. He just hoped it was not too late to stop the future he knew was on its way.